Technical Field
The present invention relates to an immersive headset system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for controlling right and left visual windows provided by the immersive headset system.
Description of Related Art
Virtual reality (VR), Augmented Reality (AR), Substitutional Reality (SR), and/or Mixed Reality (MR) devices are developed to provide immersive experiences to users. When a user wearing a head-mount display device, the visions of the user will be covered by the immersive content shown on the head-mount display device. The immersive content shows a scenario of a specific space.
There are different approaches to implement an immersive headset system. One of these approaches is to combine a head-mounted holder and a mobile phone. The head-mounted holder is wearable by the user. The mobile phone can be accommodated in a slot in the head-mounted holder. The immersive content can be shown as a split screen on the display panel on the mobile phone. For example, Google Cardboard is a way to provide the head-mounted holder. The mobile phone utilized in this case may have different sizes of display panels (e.g., from 4.5 inches to 6.5 inches). Sometimes, the user is required to adapt his/her eyes to the panel size, so as to see the immersive contents clearly.